The story of Mario Party
by Obi - Wannabe759
Summary: This is a story about Mario and his friends. I did not create the plot, as it is actually just a retelling of the video game. enjoy! :
1. Prologue

**The story of Mario Party**

**A retelling of the Nintendo DS game**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mario Party game or scenario. However, it **was** my idea to rewrite it as a story, and I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive me if it sounds a bit forced, but I'll have you know it is very difficult to make something designed as a game into a written story XD

Prologue

Mario couldn't sleep. It was three weeks since he had rescued Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser Jr, and he still bore the marks; several scars, bruises, and a nasty burn mark on one cheek. He turned over, and tried to think what was wrong.

Suddenly a bright light zoomed past his window. A few seconds later, there was a flash and a quiet "_boom_" as it hit the ground some distance away. At first Mario ignored it, but then it happened again! He got up, lit a candle, and, deciding that it wouldn't do any good to just sit around, made his way downstairs.

_Ziiiiing BOOM! Ziiiiing BOOM!_ _"There go two more," _thought Mario, as he opened the door. _"and they're getting closer." _He stepped out into his garden and looked around.

_BAM!_ An enormous something flew straight into the flowerbed at the bottom of the front yard, causing the ground to rock beneath Mario's feet. He walked forward and examined it. Now that the explosion had died down, he realised that the object was only about a foot wide, solid, very strangely cut and a deep ocean blue in colour.

He carefully picked it up, carried it back into the house and locked it in his valuable items volt. He decided he would show it to his brother Wario, who was an expert on precious stones, to see what he thought; but that could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Sinister Invitation

**Chapter Two**

**Sinister invitation**

**Disclaimer: **Ditto. What's the point of these?

Mario walked down the path towards Peach's castle. Today the entire crew would be meeting there for some Go-Kart racing, so it would be a good opportunity to show the mysterious object round and see if anyone knew what it was.

He rounded the corner and came to the castle gates. As usual, they were flung open, allowing anyone to enter the courtyard. Two Koopa guards challenged Mario, but he gave them the password and was admitted. Luigi, Peach and Daisy were already there waiting, and a familiar green and white hot-air balloon in the distance told Mario that Yoshi would soon be with them.

'Hello!' came a voice from Mario's knee. He jumped, then looked down to see a small, red and white spotted mushroom with a small face on it peering up at him.  
'Oops! Sorry Toad, I didn't see you there,' Exclaimed Mario, hastily moving his foot away. 'Have you ever considered drinking an enlargement potion?

Before Toad could answer, an enormous yell sounded from outside the gates. All five friends spun around to see two figures dressed in purple charging towards them. Luigi sighed.  
'Wario and Waluigi can't seem to do anything without making a fuss!'  
'I thought you had the password!' the words vibrated through the air like fingers running down a blackboard  
'I thought _you_ had the password!' sounded the typical response, at the pitch of a bass drum.

'Okay guys, you can come through with _special permission_ this time!' called Peach. 'But in future remember that to get in you say Peaches, decide who's going to remember it and DO NOT ARGUE CONSTANTLY OR YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY RACETRACK!'

Mario looked at her in admiration. He had never known that she could fit so much air in her lungs. "Oh well," he thought. "You learn a new thing every day."

At that point Yoshi's balloon touched down. Mario took a deep breath.  
'Guys,' he said. 'I need to ask you something.'  
'Fire away!' answered Luigi.  
'Last night,' Mario took out the blue object he had found the previous day. 'this thing fell out of the sky and landed in my garden. Do you know what it is?'  
The group all shook their heads, except for Wario, who was staring as if mesmerised.

'Did it come by itself?' was his single question.  
'No, I don't think so. At least, I saw some others like this one, falling in the distance.'  
'How many?'  
'Five, if you count old bluey here.'

Wario murmured something to himself.  
'What was that, sorry?' queried Luigi  
'A sky crystal. You, Mario, are one of the luckiest people in the Mushroom Kingdom!'  
'I am?'  
'You don't know the value of those things! If you join all five sky crystals, you'll have the key to an unknown power!'

For a while they sat there musing, all waiting for someone to break the silence. Then Daisy spoke up:  
'If we want to discover this power, we should search for the other crystals.'  
'I think she's right,' agreed Luigi. 'but we'll need to prepare ourselves.'

A sudden rustling noise made them all look up. Something blue on a broomstick whistled past, dropping eight pieces of black and red paper as it did so. Mario picked one up. It read:

_Hey, chumps!  
I'm throwing a big Bowser Bash to apologise for being such a big jerk! I've got a table full of free grub laid out for you all.  
Come 'n' get it,_

_Bowser._

It came as a big shock to them. Waluigi even stopped in the act of kicking Wario with his spaghetti-like legs when he decided to pay attention to the situation at hand.

Naturally they were all suspicious, especially the girls.  
Peach insisted that Bowser couldn't really have good intentions, considering how he and his "nutty little kid" had treated her only three weeks ago.  
'If you ask me,' Wario chimed in, 'we should go. Free eats can't be beat, that's my motto.'  
'Well guess what, no one asked you,' Daisy bit back. Then she added: 'After all, you'll do anything if it means food!'

Though this was mostly true, it made Wario feel insulted.  
'Fine, let's vote!' he decided. 'Who says we should go?'

Everyone except for Peach and Daisy raised their hands. Wario turned back to them, a nasty smile on his face, and said:  
'Well, it seems you're outvoted!' he cried. 'Don't ya luurve democracy?'  
'It depends on whether your team wins or not,' shrugged a disgruntled Peach. 'But I still think it's a bad decision...'

And so they set out for Bowser's castle.

**A.N.** What will happen next? Has Bowser really decided to change his ways? What mysterious powers will the sky crystals reveal? Find out the answer to the first two questions in the next chapter! Oh, and pleasey please please review!


	3. D'OH!

**Chapter Three**

**D'OH!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah I do not own Blah Blah all rights belong to the Nintendo Company Blah...

It was about quarter past one when the eight of them arrived at Bowser's castle. Even though it was early July, a mysterious spell cast over the area caused a permanent swirl of black thunderclouds to hover over the nearby landscape, blotting out all signs of good weather.

As Mario and his friends approached the lava-filled moat, a great wooden drawbridge descended. It was decorated with vulgar fairy lights, which clashed horribly against the gloomy countenance of the stone towers and walls which Mario knew so well.

As soon they entered the main hall, they were greeted by Bowser Jr., who showed them into the Dining Room. It was a huge, rectangular room, about a hundred metres long, with an enormous table stretching its length. At one end were the double doors through which the crew had just come, and at the other, a huge marble fireplace.

And there, at the head of the table, stood the figure of BOWSER, dressed in a white ruff, one hand resting on the top of his chair, the other holding a glass of dark wine. Beside him was his magical Koopa apprentice Kamek, standing to attention with his magic wand held tightly in one hand.

Then there was the _food_. Great cauldrons of soup. Whole Lobsters, and roast chickens. Plates of prawns, pots of dipping sauces and many other delicacies. Silver plates laden with twelve different flavours of jelly, and trays overloaded with ice cream and gateau, not to mention fifteen bowls full of wonderfully ripe fruits, like apples, bananas, plums, grapes and pineapples. Princess Peach flinched – understandably, as she was a vegetarian.

"Please, have a seat." Bowser's voice did its best to sound polite. They hardly heard him; it was difficult to believe that Bowser really was reformed.  
"Have a seat." he repeated. This time they heard him, and began to walk forward.

_Whoosh! _A huge cage fell from nowhere and landed over the Mario Crew, trapping them. Wario didn't even notice, he was so hypnotised by the feast he would now never get to taste. He just kept on walking until he bumped into the bars and fell over.

"BWAHAHAHA!" yelled Bowser, jumping up and ripping off his ruff. "YOU'VE FALLEN FOR MY TRAPS _AGAIN_!" Suddenly, his voice dropped. "Now, if I am correct, _you _have something _I _want..."

Mario bit his lip. He knew _exactly_ what that something was.  
"That's right. Give me the sky crystal NOW and I may decide not to _kill_ you!"

Mario reluctantly took out the sky crystal. He knew Bowser would find it soon anyway and, like he had said, he _might just _decide to let them live if they gave it to him NOW.  
"Thank you," he said, silkily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm feeling rather peckish..."

And with that, he sat down and began to eat.


	4. Beware of falling pebbles!

**Chapter Four**

**Beware of falling pebbles!**

**Disclaimer: I did not invent Mario or any of the characters, and right now I can't even invent a witty statement to put in this disclaimer. Life SUCKS.**

Mario looked around at his friends. Wario was making anguished noises and rattling the bars of the cage, gazing longingly at the numberless plates of food set out specially by Bowser's servants just to make them feel worse. Peach had fainted, and Daisy was trying to bring her round. Yoshi and Toad were trying to play hide and seek, without much success. Waluigi had got out his latest invention and was fiddling with it, trying to make it start, while Luigi was trying to figure out who to help or console first.  
All in all, things did not look very good.

Bowser finished his fourth helping, then stood up and walked towards the door. Waluigi looked up.  
"Hey!" he said. "Are you going to just leave us here?"  
"Ah yes, that reminds me," said Bowser. He turned to his assistant and said: "Kamek, I'm done with these peewees; give 'em the boot!"  
With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the crew with Kamek, who strode over to the cage and tapped it three times with his wand.  
"See you later!" he muttered, and spun the cage round and round, faster and faster, until all Mario could see was a blur. Suddenly the cage seemed to lift off the floor – everything was darkness, life was a whirlwind...  
_CRASH! _Suddenly he landed, and everything stopped swirling.

Mario looked around, and realised he was no longer in a cage at all. He was lying on his back on a huge rocky pathway, with a towering tree stretching its branches high above him. Looking around, he saw the rest of the crew crawling out from behind flowers twice their size, or trying to push away great big boulders that obstructed them. As the eight dishevelled friends crowded together, Toad cried:  
"Wait! I know this place!"

Everyone looked at him, and he announced: "This is wiggler's street!"  
"Whose street?" asked Luigi.  
"Wiggler! A good friend of mine. He's a professional gardener, one of the best."  
"He must be massive, look at the size of his path!" said Luigi.  
"I don't think he's big," said Waluigi, and everyone stared at him. "We're small, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Mario. "And if we _are _small, I had better re-arrange my sentence, and say... BEWARE OF FALLING PEBBLES!"

Indeed, what were to them enormous rocks, but to others were just small stones, were descending towards them at an alarming rate.


End file.
